


Forget Something?

by BorrowedBlueBox



Series: Home Is Where My Family Is [40]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Chuck Swears, Fluff, Gen, I hope the rating is correct, M/M, Mako is a great aunt, Snapchat, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4816868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorrowedBlueBox/pseuds/BorrowedBlueBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh and Chuck both think it's each other's turn to pick up Keegan from school. Luckily, Mako is there to save her niece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Something?

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off the otpprompt.tumblr.com prompt: Your OTP has a child/children that are supposed to be picked up from school. Person A thought Person B was going to get them and B thought the exact opposite, leading to A overreacting.
> 
> I spent way too long on the title, debating between several different ones, but it's 4:45 AM as I type this so this is what we're calling it. 
> 
> Also, no big deal, but this is the 40th story in this 'verse. This is the most I've ever written for something. :D
> 
> Beta’d, however, if you see any mistakes please let me know and I’ll fix them right away.
> 
> Constructive criticism is accepted but please no negativity. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing I own is a computer, internet connection, insomnia, and an account.

Chuck got home after Raleigh, he noticed as he pulled into their driveway next to Raleigh’s truck. Chuck was a little surprised, he wasn’t sure how Raleigh had managed to pick up Keegan from school and beat him home. He shrugged, hoping Raleigh didn’t get a ticket.

Raleigh was lying face down on the couch when Chuck walked in. Chuck smirked and walked towards the couch, sitting down on Raleigh’s butt.

“Mmf. Chuck.” Raleigh whined, drawing out Chuck’s name.

“Where’s Keegs?” Chuck asked as he moved off of Raleigh, the older man turning on his side to make room for the younger pilot.

“What do you mean?” Raleigh asked with a confused look on his face.

“You picked up Keegan from school today. Where is she?” Chuck asked and Raleigh’s eyes widened as he shook his head.

“No, you picked her up.” Raleigh said and jumped up into a sitting position.

“What are you talking about? It was your day to pick her up.” Chuck said frantically and stood up.

“I thought it was your day!” Raleigh said as he watched Chuck pace in front of him.

“Oh god, she’s at the school still. Neither of us went to pick her up.” Chuck said as he began to panic.

“It’s okay, we’ll go get her. Come on.” Raleigh reassured his husband and dragged him outside.

Chuck panicked the whole way to the school. They made their way to the pick-up area only to find out that Keegan wasn’t there. The teacher who was watching the area was making her way back inside, all the children having been picked up.

“She was picked up already. Her mother picked her up.” The teacher said to the two when asked where Keegan was.

“What do you mean? Oh god, Raleigh, a stranger’s got our daughter.” Chuck panicked. Raleigh tucked his husband into his side trying to calm him down.

“Who picked her up? What did she look like?” Raleigh asked and squeezed Chuck’s hand.

“A Japanese woman with black hair and blue highlights.” The teacher said and Chuck sighed in relief.

“Mako’s got her, it’s okay Chuck. Thank you, miss.” Raleigh said and guided his husband to their truck.

Raleigh was just about to call Mako on his cellphone when both his and Chuck’s phones chimed letting them know they had a notification. Raleigh looked and saw it was a Snapchat from Mako. Chuck had pulled his phone out as well and the two opened the Snapchat to find a selfie of Keegan and Mako smiling with a caption, “Forget something?” and Raleigh screenshot the picture.

He then called Mako who answered right away.

“Pick up Vietnamese take out from that place we like on your way home. We’ll set up a movie.” Mako said as she answered the phone.

“Is she okay?!” Chuck yelled from next to Raleigh.

“Jesus, Chuck, I’m right next to you. You don’t have to yell in my ear.” Raleigh said as he recoiled from Chuck’s yelling.

“No swearing, Daddy! And, Papa, no yelling into Daddy’s ear!” Keegan said over the line.

“Oh thank god.” Chuck sighed, still shaking from the adrenaline and fear.

“Hurry up, slowpokes! We’re hungry! Love you!” Keegan said before handing the phone back to Mako.

“Keegan and I will have our usual. Oh, and I’m willing to accept a cake that says I’m the best aunt ever.” Mako said with a laugh.

“We’ll hurry.” Raleigh said and Mako hung up.

Raleigh pulled out of the parking lot and made his way to the Vietnamese restaurant. Chuck called in their order making sure it would be ready by the time they got there. Once they’d picked up the food, they made their way back home. 

Chuck ran into the house before Raleigh could even turn his truck off. Raleigh carried the food inside to find Chuck curled up on the couch with Keegan smothered in his arms. Keegan was patting Chuck on his cheeks and reassuring him that she was okay.

Mako signaled for Raleigh to join her in the kitchen. The two were getting drinks for everyone and allowing Chuck to have his space with Keegan.

“One of Keegan’s classmate’s mother called me and told me that my daughter Keegan was left at school and was having a panic attack. Keegan had managed to keep calm long enough to tell her my number.” Mako explained to Raleigh.

“That would explain why the teacher thought you were her mother.” Raleigh said.

“Thanks, Mako. I’ll get you that cake.” Raleigh added and hugged his copilot.

“Screw that, we’re getting you fifty wedding cakes that declare you the best aunt and say ‘all hail Mako Mori’ on them.” Chuck said as he walked into the kitchen, Keegan in his arms. Keegan giggled and nodded.

“I can assure you that that is not necessary. I will do just fine with one.” Mako laughed.

Keegan squirmed in Chuck’s grip, trying to get to Raleigh. Chuck reluctantly let go with a sad sigh. Mako walked towards Chuck and hugged him, petting his hair.

“Thanks, Mako. You’re the best.” Chuck said as he hugged Mako back.

“Now everyone’s hugged, let’s eat and watch Beauty and the Beast!” Keegan said and the adults nodded.

The four made their way into the living room with their food and drinks, curling up on the couch to watch the movie and eat. Chuck on one end, Keegan in between him and Raleigh, and Mako on the other end next to Raleigh.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot of fluffy things lately, not that that's a bad thing, I could use the fluff. Life's been kicking me in the face lately. My dad was in the hospital out of state (he was on a business trip and got sick) for six days and we almost lost him. I've had to take care of my 20 year old sister who can't take care of herself but also doesn't let me help her. (That was fun... Not.) Which, let me tell you, is not easy when you don't drive, your sister decides that the food your mother bought to hold her over until she came home is not anything she wants, if you touch the fast food bag holding her food she won't eat the food because you've contaminated it, and you've also got to take care of 6 difficult animals. Then, it was a death anniversary on the 14th and my best friend's birthday on the same day so I was expected to be happy and social. It's been a long, hard 6 days. On the 15th, my dad and mom (who had flown out to be with him) flew back home. I just want to sleep until it's October. The only good thing to come out of the weekend was Power Rangers Dino Charge where the gold ranger finally showed up. That says a lot about me...
> 
> TL;DR life is shit, sister is a shit, Power Rangers is good, dad is better, and I'm dead inside. 
> 
> Anyway, sorry about that rant that I never meant to go into. I thank all of you so much for the support and kind words! They've been a lifeline this weekend. Y'all are amazing and I love you all! <3


End file.
